


kawaii desu!

by debutstage



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, University, i guess, of course, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: Hyunggu falls in love with one of the regulars at his coffee shop, but is too shy to admit it. So he opts to writing cute messages in Japanese on his cups to keep them secret.Yuto doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s Japanese and has been understanding every message.(or, cute coffee shop au where hyunggu is whipped and his friends bully him)





	kawaii desu!

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW MY FIRST PTG FIC pls be gentle!! idk how to write them really
> 
> also this is high key based off of my job as a barista,, started at a coffee shop months ago and i’ve done this exact same thing w/ korean

“I swear to all things unholy this lady said she wanted it hot, I’m going to shoot myself in the head if I have to remake another goddamn drink because someone said the wrong word.”

Hyunggu only laughed as his hyung dumped out a latte in frustration.

“Please change the attitude, even just a little,” Jinho said exasperatedly, taking down stock on his clipboard. Yanan started making the iced drink the customer claimed to have ordered.

“Listen, I _ specifically _ asked her how she wanted it and she said hot, which I _ did, _ then _ she _ gets snippy with _ me _ like _ I’m _ the the dumb one!” He huffed as he chopped the flavor in with the espresso. Hyunggu was still giggling.

“I know, dude, but you’ve worked here long enough to know that people are just like this.”

“I’ve worked here long enough to be fed up with it, is what.” Yanan took the drink to the drive-through window, put on his fakest smile, and passed it out. “So sorry about that. Have a nice day!” The lady didn’t reply. Yanan muttered something probably profane under his breath, Hyunggu couldn’t exactly hear it.

Every barista had their own quirks and they all functioned differently. While working with Hongseok, Hyunggu knew he’d have to pick up some slack since Hongseok loved to chat so much. He’d more on edge with Jinho since he’s the manager and knew he had to pay more attention to details. Wooseok was always fun to work with since they got along and worked together so well. And Yanan, of course, could find something to complain about in every corner, but was a good worker nonetheless.

Hyunggu was one of the more cheerful baristas, along with Jinho. Always a genuine smile, putting love into every drink, and starting conversations with the customers. Although there were a few regulars that everyone loved to see. There’s this underground, local singer who comes in to write music. Jinho and he always talked about collaborating one day. Then there was this cute couple who would always be flirty with each other, but not in an awkward way. The boy loved to tease the younger baristas but his girlfriend always scolded him for doing so.

And then, there was _ him_.

Hyunggu didn’t know his name; he always paid in cash and he was too afraid to ask. Most regulars are nameless, so the others didn’t think much of it until they started picking up on Hyunggu’s little crush. He was divinely gorgeous, incredibly sweet, and generally how Hyunggu would define perfection.

He isn’t the most bold when it comes to flirting (which always baffled his friends since he could dance so provocatively on stage. Hyunggu said those were two very different circumstances), so he opted to write little messages on his cups. He’d hand them off with the writing facing away from The Man and never in Korean, just in case he saw it right away. Hyunggu had been studying Japanese for a while and would write simple things like “you’re very cute/handsome/beautiful,” or even more specific like “I like your hair today.” He never knew if The Man would search up the translations afterward and quite honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted him to or not.

“Wait shut up, he’s here,” Hyunggu said in a low tone to his coworkers. They both concealed their laughter. They knew. Hyunggu was the most obvious person ever.

Hyunggu waved to him nearly the second after he walked in the door. He knew his drink by heart (a grande hot latte with caramel and vanilla; he never used the silly names that every drink had) and started making it instantly.

“Hello Hyunggu,” came the deep voice, his head peeking out from around the corner. Hyunggu’s heart jumped as the sound. His name always seemed so much prettier when said by him.

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“It’s been alright. Hi Jinho, Yanan.” The older two waved at him while Hyunggu waited for the attention to come back to him. Is it possible to be jealous over something that’s not yours? “You’re already making my drink? What if I changed my mind?”

“You’ve ordered this every day for the past two months, I don’t think it’ll change.” Hyunggu smiled, scribbling _ “you make my day!” _ in Sharpie followed by a doodle of a sun. The Man laughed, pulling cash from his wallet. Everyday Hyunggu hoped he’d use his card so he could finally learn his name discreetly. The day never came.

“Maybe I should learn to be less predictable.” Hyunggu shrugged, pouring milk into the cup. From the corner of his eye, he could see a smiley Jinho cashing him out. He wondered if he was smiling just because he’s Jinho or if it was because of their banter. They aren’t flirting, Hyunggu swore.

“There’s nothing wrong with knowing what you like,” he replied once The Man met him on the other end of the counter to retrieve his drink. Something Hyunggu appreciated was how he never looked at the cup right away, even though at this point, he probably expected the little messages. Hyunggu would run off and hide if he did.

The Man leaned over the counter to meet Hyunggu’s height, giving him the warmest smile. He wore a simple black T-shirt with matching pants, his hair laying flat with a small part in the middle. Hyunggu wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

“Are your hyungs giving you a hard time today?” he said loud enough for them to hear. Jinho laughed, being cut off by Yanan.

“Earlier today, a customer complained about their drink to his face and he almost cried.”

“I did _ not!” _ he lied, but The Man (and Jinho) were already laughing. Hyunggu pouted and threw a nearby rag at Yanan, who caught it stylishly. The memory of sitting in the back with Jinho trying to cheer him up came back to haunt him. His face flushed red and he made a mental note to kill Yanan later for embarrassing him in front of The Man.

“What did they say?” Hyunggu sighed, admitting defeat.

“Nothing really, they just had a snappy tone and were kinda rude. They looked me right in the eyes and it felt too personal, I guess.” He avoided eye contact, restocking some straws and lids instead.

“Poor baby. Don’t let people talk to you like that.” The nickname came out too naturally, like it was commonplace, and Hyunggu accidentally knocked over a few lids. Jinho shared a look with Yanan and they both shuffled away, just enough to be hidden but still able to eavesdrop.

“Ah. Right, yeah, I. Yeah, I know,” he cleared his throat and could practically feel his hyungs mocking him. “It’s hard to be assertive to customers, y’know?”

“I do, I used to work in customer service too. Not my best moments.” Hyunggu nodded knowingly. “But if it ever happens when I’m here, I’ve got your back, okay?” He smiled, nodded again, more cheerfully.

“Okay. Thank you.” The Man reached up and patted his cheek once before leaving the cafe, muttering a goodbye Hyunggu couldn’t hear over the sizzling of his face. He reached up to cover his cheek in disbelief. That was the first time they touched, apart from fingers brushing against each other while passing of a drink.

“Did he ask you out yet?” Yanan nearly yelled the instant the door shut behind The Man, emerging from the depths of the backroom.

“No, and I don’t think he ever will.” Hyunggu, shy as ever, began cleaning up minuscule messes scattered about the counter to continue avoiding eyes.

“You really don't think he likes you?” Jinho this time, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Hyunggu shrugged.

“I dunno, not really… Do you think so?” he asked hopefully, trying not to sound too excited.

“Yes!” the two chorused.

Hyunggu wasn’t too sure, but he was definitely into the idea. He hadn’t had a crush like this in a long time and it was tearing him apart. He looked forward to seeing The Man every single shift, as if it was the main motivation to show up (paycheck who?). The other baristas would share stories of times when he’d come in while Hyunggu wasn’t working. They’d say he’d still be polite but he had less energy to him, like he was disappointed. Could his feelings _ actually _be requited?

“What the fuck is up, gays,” bellowed a voice from behind, the sound of the door shutting accompanying it.

“Hi Shinwon. Hi Hongseok,” Jinho answered politely. Shinwon always said something stupid whenever he dropped off Hongseok. Yanan rolled his eyes and Hyunggu waved at them both.

Hongseok, after putting on his apron and clocking in, started making a drink for Shinwon (who didn’t work here) before he left; such is their routine.

“Hey Yanan, haven’t seen you in a hot second.”

“I see you’re as loud as ever.”

“It’s what I’m best at, baby.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Jinho was ever thankful that there weren’t any customers at the counter. He clocked out, waved goodbyes, and headed home with his infamous ‘_call me if you need anything’ _ line. With the exception of rushes and times were they were training new employees, they only ever called him once. That was when there was a rat on the loose and everyone was panicking too much to think straight. Jinho just called an exterminator and everything was fine (after an extreme deep-cleaning session).

Hongseok gave Shinwon his drink and a peck on the lips and he too was on his way. Hyunggu and Yanan gagged (also right on schedule) and the work day went on as usual.

_ (“That guy Hyunggu likes came in and they totally made out.” _

_ “Aw no way, congrats man!” _

_ “Can I go home early, please.”) _

-

The Man haunted Hyunggu’s mind for the next twenty-four hours straight. Haunted in a good way, of course. Suddenly the sun was shining and there was a small pack of singing birds following him around. Maybe cute boy likes him back. Just maybe.

He sat in the chair that was tucked to the side of the register and stared at the door for most of his shift.

“Are you gonna help at all or just wait like a dog for your boy?” Wooseok asked, sweeping the floor after restocking the fridges after cleaning the pitchers after refilling the espresso grinder.

“The second choice, please,” Hyunggu replied half-heartedly, earning a sarcastic laugh from his friend. “I’m gonna do it today.”

“What, ask him out?”

“No, ask his _ name.” _ Wooseok laughed again, loudly, mockingly.

“You still don’t know his name?” Hyunggu, insulted, pouted and finally looked away from the door.

“I was nervous!”

“I learned Hui hyung’s name the third time I met him. We all did.”

“That’s different, he’s a singer and was promoting himself!”

“And Hyuna noona and Hyojong hyung?”

Hyunggu stopped. He had been defeated. He huffed, crossed his arms, and went back to staring. It was always way too easy to tease Hyunggu, everyone had to take advantage of that.

It was a while before The Man showed up. Eventually Wooseok demanded Hyunggu help even when there weren’t customers around and he conceded, assisting in minor yet important tasks that Jinho strictly enforced. But lo and behold, an hour before Wooseok was to leave Hyunggu alone for his closing shift, He appeared.

“Hey!”

“Hello.”

Hyunggu made drink, Wooseok cashed out, all went well. Today, Hyunggu decided to write _ “you’re absolutely stunning” _in red Sharpie. In Japanese, of course.

“So you,” Hyunggu started cautiously, Wooseok watching from behind.

“Me.” The Man was smiling, gorgeous as ever. Hyunggu tried not to let it get to him.

“You’ve known _ my _ name for so long, but _ I _ don’t know _ yours_, so, I think it’s finally time you tell me, hm?” The Man stood upright (his act of leaning over the corner to match Hyunggu’s height had become a habit) and hummed.

“You wanna know my name?” Barista Boy nodded. “Are you sure?”

Sure? About what? Why wouldn’t he want to know?

“Um, yeah.”

No one had ever said that before. What could possibly be so wrong with a–

“Adachi Yuto.”

Hyunggu froze. Solid. This time from fear. If the look on Yuto’s face and the exaggerated _ pfft _ from Wooseok meant anything, it appeared that Hyunggu made a huge mistake.

“Adach… You mean you’re–“

_ “Nihonjin desu, hai.” _

That sent Wooseok into a laughing fit.

Oh God.

Hyunggu’s face practically burst into flames, the reality of the past months hitting him like an eighteen-wheeler truck. He thought he was being so clever, writing romantic but secret notes to an unknowing Korean person, but no, he was a Fool. He always thought Yuto had a bit of an accent, but somehow disregarded it, the most important information he needed. He covered his face. This can’t be happening.

“No no, it’s fine!” Yuto replied, a hint of a laugh in his voice as he tried to comfort Hyunggu. Wooseok losing his breath in the background wasn’t helping. “I always thought it was cute! Really!”

Maybe in any other moment, Hyunggu would’ve loved to have heard that. But right now, he simply wanted to shrivel up into nothingness and merge with the void. He fell to his knees and whined as loud as he could before it was legally a scream.

“Hyunggu seriously, it’s fine!” Yuto reiterated. “Get up!”

“I’m so sorry, oh my God, I’m so stupid.” Hyunggu really couldn’t hear was Yuto was saying over the explosions in his head.

“Stop!” Yuto laughed. “Honest to God, I thought it was the cutest thing ever and it always made my day. I just arrived from Japan and the cute barista at the coffee shop right by my apartment started leaving me compliments in my native language? It was exciting!” The _ cute barista _ comment gave Hyunggu just enough strength to pull himself back up, only glancing at Yuto’s eyes for a brief second before shutting his own again, returning to that signature Hyunggu Pout™.

“I’m so embarrassed, please forgive me.”

“You did nothing wrong, Hyunggu!” Yuto kept insisting on that, but holy shit, it felt awful. His heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe. “How can I make you feel better about this?”

“Please, for the love of God, ask him out on a date already,” Wooseok said, extremely unhelpfully.

Hyunggu didn’t see Yuto’s reaction to that. All he did was glare bullets through Wooseok’s skull before storming off into the back. That comment was the nail in the coffin of humiliation and he was ready to be put to rest. He sat down in the office and tried to prevent tears from falling.

Wooseok didn’t chase after him which was semi-alarming. He could only infer that he stayed to talk to Yuto some more, probably rubbing more salt into the gushing stab wound. The instant he saw his face, it was on sight.

“What the fuck was that! I already embarrassed the fuck out of myself, why did you make it worse!” Hyunggu lunged at him, ready to attack, but before he could get in a single hit, Wooseok waved a single piece of paper in front of his face.

“What is that?”

Wooseok was silent as he took the slip from him. On one side, it was the ticket that printed with Yuto’s order. On the other, it was a string of numbers.

“Are you messing with me?”

“No, you sensitive little bitch, he wanted me to give you that.” Wooseok rolled his eyes. “If you don’t believe me, then don’t text him, I don’t care.” Hyunggu fell back in his seat, entranced by a phone number hastily scribbled on a receipt. He had nothing to say.

Wooseok stayed and waited for a response for a moment, but left as soon as he realized he wasn’t getting one. There was only one way to find out.

**hyunggu: **hi it’s hyunggu…….. is this really yuto?

The anxiety set in immediately, but the reply was just the same.

**yuto**: did you really think i’d give you a fake number?

-

Being able to talk to Yuto outside of the brief conversations at work was incredible.

**hyunggu:** yuto a stray cat just rubbed against my leg and i don’t think i’ll ever be the same

**yuto:** you should take him home!

They were able to actually get to know each other. Sure, they learned a lot from those brief conversations, but it always left Hyunggu wanting more. Although, that went without saying. If anything, these chat logs only made him fall harder and harder for this boy. 

**yuto: **can u send an audio clip of yourself saying the word 여우 i can’t imagine i’m saying it correctly and i need to for an exam

It wasn’t rare that they would stay up late texting, Hyunggu smiling like a teenager at his phone. Sometimes, they would have calls, too, except these were almost exclusively at night. Hyunggu would have to speak quietly so that Changgu couldn’t hear him through their thin apartment walls.

_ “I really miss home, but I know I can’t go back, y'know? Like, I committed to living here and I don’t wanna back down.” _

_ “It takes a lot of courage to admit you’re afraid. But you’re doing fantastic on your own. Plus, I’ll always be here to support you, too.” _

It had been about four months since Yuto started living here and three and a half since they’ve met. Hyunggu began to think he must’ve been a saint in a past life to deserve this man. Even if they were just friends. Even if that’s all they would ever be. Even if they played with that thin line between romantic and platonic like a jump rope.

**hyunggu:** is this a good fit or not

**yuto:** an outfit is only as pretty as the model 

**hyunggu: **ok so what does that mean

**yuto: **its a gorgeous outfit

Today was particularly slow and Hyunggu sat, bored out of his mind as the last minutes before close dragged out. He had finished every closing procedures at least thirty minutes ago and there hadn’t been a single soul in hours. Not to mention, Yuto didn’t show up today either. He contemplated texting him but wanted to avoid seeming desperate. He mulled over the last text he sent him, read an hour ago with no reply.

**hyunggu:** tell your bio teacher to meet me on the rooftop and we’ll duke it

It wasn’t anything out of place. They always joked with each other like that. He tried not to let his anxiety get to him; maybe he was busy, or forgot to reply, or something. Surely he wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere, right?

The door opened and Hyunggu held back a groan. He checked the time: 8:54. Really? You’re coming in _ six _ minutes to close? It was the single most inconsiderate thing you could do, Hyunggu would always say. Regardless, he plastered on his customer-service smile and approached the register.

“Sorry I’m so late. You weren’t waiting for me, were you?” Hyunggu gasped.

_ “Yuto da,” _ he said playfully. “No, but I was wondering where you’d been.”

“Sorry,” he repeated. “I got hung up at the university ‘cause I needed help. Apparently, I’m way worse at biology than I thought I was.”

“Relatable, I’m 100% _ not _ready to go back to school.” They smiled at each other in silence (since Hyunggu already turned off the radio; he can only hear the same thirty songs so much). “Uh, should I make your drink?” Yuto shook his head.

“Nah, it’s too late for coffee. Do you mind if I keep you company until you close?” Hyunggu felt his heart jump at that. _ Of course, are you kidding? _Despite their constant conversations, they never really met up outside of Hyunggu’s shifts. And while it was the same place, they could have it all to themselves. He could have Yuto all to himself.

“Sure! I can stay about thirty minutes after close until Jinho yells at me.”

Nine o’clock rolled around surprisingly fast and before he knew it, the two were chilling on the couch with the doors locked and the _ Open _ sign off. Hyunggu hated this couch that was supposed to make the environment more homey simply because it was a pain to clean. Too many spilled coffees, so little time.

They had thirty minutes (Hyunggu set an alarm on his phone).

“Why didn’t you come earlier in the day? You’re usually here around noon.”

“Well, I knew you were closing so I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?”

“I’ll have to admit that you did.”

They shared a lot of quiet smiles, letting the air around them define the mood. It was peaceful. Yuto was a delight to look at it. His hair was styled this time, swept to the side with half his forehead revealed. He was wearing a lot of black, again, but stylish as ever. Spring had just begun but he still wore a long coat that seemed maybe too warm. Hyunggu could look at him all day and not get bored.

“Something on my face?” He felt himself staring but continued, despite himself.

“No, you’re just pretty.” He said that right to his face, looking straight into his eyes. Yuto gasped jokingly and clutched his chest.

“Awful bold for you, Hyunggu.” He shrugged.

“I get bolder the more tired I get. And besides,” he shifted, the gaze from the (slightly) older making him feel pressured. “I just. I’ve always thought you were really pretty.”

“I was told boys can’t be pretty.” Hyunggu intended to reply before– “But thank you. You’re quite pretty yourself.” Yuto reached over and brushed some hair from his face, his fingertips lingering against his cheek. Hyunggu panicked in his mind but was determined to keep it there and front being cool.

“You think so?”

“I’ve said it before. I think you’re gorgeous.”

“It’s a lot more disorienting to hear for real.”

“Disorienting?” Yuto moved in closer, his hand falling down to rest on Hyunggu’s forearm. Small touches like this shouldn’t be driving him crazy, but here we are.

“Yeah, I dunno, like. Like it’s out in the world now, I guess?”

“Hyunggu, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Bold of you to assume anything I ever say makes sense.”

They had twenty-five minutes.

The two were sitting in a way where they could face each other, leaning against the back of the couch with their legs dangling off. Well, at least Yuto’s. Hyunggu sat with both his legs up on the cushions, almost like he was closing off his body from anyone else. Which certainly wasn’t what he wanted to do.

They chatted about nonsense, not a second feeling awkward. It was so relieving to find someone where conversation flowed easily. They never had to fight for something to talk about.

The small touches kept happening. Whether it be Hyunggu gently hitting Yuto’s shoulder as he laughed through being bullied or Yuto mindlessly running his hand along Hyunggu’s thigh, there was always something. Hyunggu did, however, get to sneak his way to feel Yuto’s hair to confirm that yes, it is as soft as it looks. After a few seconds of carding his fingers in a trance, Yuto tried to bite his hand. He missed.

Fifteen minutes.

“I’m really glad I met you, Hyunggu.”

They mirrored each other, heads laying on the top of the couch, gazing into each other’s eyes, knees touching. Neither of them knew when the distance between them shortened so much but neither of them cared.

“Me too. You gave me a reason to come into work each day.”

“You know…” he started slowly and trailed off, like this was hard for him to say. “I’ve kept every cup you’ve written on.” Hyunggu blinked, widened his eyes.

“Wh– Really?”

“Well, I guess not _ every _one, but a lot. Especially some of my favorites.” Yuto smiled. He seemed proud. “They’re cute. I look forward to them every time I come in.”

“Holy shit.”

“Is it that unbelievable?”

“That’s a lot of cups.” The other boy laughed. “I mean– I’m honored! That’s so. Cute. You’re so cute.”

And then Yuto looked at him, grinning, speechless. He looked at him like he wanted to say something. Hyunggu was expecting some words when instead he got something soft, wet, firm on his lips. It took a couple heartbeats to realize what happened.

Hyunggu closed his eyes and acted as though he’d kissed hundreds of times, not just once in high school during spin-the-bottle and on drunken evenings with his hyungs. It was simple, still, even if Hyunggu was about to explode. It was maybe a few seconds later when Yuto withdrew an inch, scanning Hyunggu’s face as if to ask for permission. He took his smile as consent.

Yuto came back with a force that took a lot of upper body strength to fight back. His hands went right to Hyunggu’s waist, their open mouths fumbling against each other before the pieces connected, then the process repeated over and over. Hyunggu had to grip his shoulders to keep his balance, one hand eventually finding its way back to his hair cause damn, that shit was soft. It wasn’t long before someone snuck their tongue in his mouth, prodding his own. Hyunggu reciprocated and quickly found himself getting addicted to the way it felt, the way he tasted, the control he had over him.

Hyunggu was laying on his back before he knew he was even falling. Yuto’s knee was squished between Hyunggu’s hip and the back of the couch, his other leg hanging off the side. Hyunggu, completely against his own will, choked out something that could only be classified as a moan when Yuto bit his lip, not too hard or gentle. It would appear he is irretrievably whipped for this man and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Yuto, however, took that as a good sign and continued a little more to the south. Hyunggu got a chance to catch his breath while Yuto trailed sloppy kisses down his neck, settling right above his collarbone. A bruise here, a bite there, and Hyunggu was losing his mind. Before he completely ascended into the heavens, he found a set of eyes looking right at them.

Well, in theory.

“Yuto,” he said once, then again since it was barely audible. “Yuto.” The older didn’t stop, simply _ hm_’d. “There’s a security camera right there.”

That got his attention. He looked up and yep, there she was. He turned his focus to Hyunggu who instantly started laughing, his red face getting hotter as he covered it with his hands. Yuto, with a similar reaction, stole one of those hands and guided him to the hallway with the back exit and the bathrooms.

“Any cameras here?” Hyunggu knew this place like the back of his hand and didn't have to check.

“Nope.”

“Perfect.” And just like that, Hyunggu was pushed against a wall and was being worked on again. The kisses were just like before, but they felt incredibly natural. Hyunggu was smiling; this felt _ right_. Part of him (almost) didn’t care that they were caught. He adored Yuto, being with him, laughing with him, kissing him like the world depended on it. Not to mention he was progressively getting more and more aroused and that was always a good thing.

A piercing alarm startled them both. Zero minutes left.

“Goddammit,” Yuto groaned into Hyunggu’s mouth, making him giggle again.

“Maybe the world is conspiring against us.”

“You don’t like me?”

“What?”

“‘Cause _ you’re _my world.”

“Oh my god.” Hyunggu shoved him away and turned off his phone alarm, telling him to meet up outside. Once the shop was dark and secured, he walked up to an eager boy standing by himself. He was welcomed with another kiss. “You’re very kissy tonight.”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months, sue me,” he said, with another kiss.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Yuto walked him to his car and they promised to continue this later. Hyunggu almost couldn’t drive right due to his heart pounding and his head spinning. He must be the luckiest man alive.

-

**boss man:** KANG

**boss man:** HYUNG

**boss man:** GU!!!!!

**sensitive: **y… yes..????

**boss man: **i checked the security footage to see why you stayed so late yesterday and what do i see??!???!?

**boss man: **[sent an image]

**boss man: **[sent an image]

**boss man: **[sent an image]

**mcgay: **WHOAAAA HYUNGGU WTF

**leg boy:** YES GET EM

**sensitive:** DONT SEND PICTURES !!

**tiddy: **im so, Proud

**chingudeul:** burning my eyes brb

**mcgay: **our son is all grown up

**sensitive: **i CANT BELIEVE THIS

**leg boy:** finally tho i was Tired 

**boss man:** you’re SO not getting those extra thirty minutes of pay for making out with your bf 

**sensitive:** ;,;/,.., fair enough..,,

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i coped after seeing ptg and missing them like heck..... i love them so much
> 
> my insta and twitter are @noraeshua! i use insta more tho if u wanna talk :’) love u mwah


End file.
